Last Scenes
Because of the book's former incompleteness, a lot of characters abruptly disappeared throughout the portion of the novel that had been discovered. This page explains the last scenes of the characters before Chapters 13, 14, 15, and 16 were found. Last scenes Don Powers Stephanie Henderson Austen McMiller Jason Samsky Kayla Esvan Gary Motell Cody Lee Connor Knoxville Josh Botts Ammon Axland Kris Borenstein Hunter Golgi Taylor Ernah Shelby Ross Last Scene/Mention Shelby is last seen at lunch midway through the twelfth and final chapter, Love Hurts when Don discusses Kayla and Bryan Haskins' relationship. She serves no purpose and is just filler. Last Line Shelby's last line is, "Oh, I have to use the bathroom." She says this before Spanish a little bit before the lunch scene. Mariah Book Mariah is famously known for her lack of lines and importance compared to Shelby and Aleksa because of the author's lack of detail, so this as a whole could possibly be inaccurate. Last Mention/Appearance Mariah appears last at lunch in the middle of the final chapter, Chapter 12, Love Hurts. Don is discussing Kayla's disloyalty, having to do with her newly-developed relationship with Bryan Haskins. She has no purpose in this scene, and she is really just a space filler. Last Line Though she makes filler appearances all the way up to the final chapter, Mariah's last line is in Chapter 9, Indecision. It is, "Aleksa, we have to talk about this," and it was at lunch on the subject of Aleksa's new relationship with Austen McMiller. Aleksa Zablin Last Appearance/Line Aleksa's last line and appearance was mid-chapter in the final chapter, Chapter 12, Love Hurts. She was at lunch with the rest of the gang. She said, "Uh-oh" when Xander Patterson was explaining the allegations about how Don supposedly raped Hunter. Hannah Andron Last Scene/Line Hannah is last seen at the lunch table midway through Love Hurts when Don is discussing Kayla and Bryan Haskins. She is really just filler for the scene. Last Line Hannah's last line is, "Don is right", regarding Austen's maltreatment of Aleksa Zablin, and this is a little less than halfway through Chapter 10, Torn. Willy Powers Last Mention/Appearance Willy is last scene a little bit more than halfway through the twelfth and final chapter, Love Hurts. He, along with Jadynn O'Harris and Antonio Larson, pestering Don about the rape allegations about Hunter Golgi. Last Line Willy's last line was at the end of Chapter 11. He yells at Morgan Mitchell, "You can't see the truth about your Satanic brother!" regarding Matthew Mitchell being racist toward CJ Buffland in the gym at the second dance. Jadynn O'Harris Last Mention/Appearance In what was also the last scene to feature Willy, Morgan Mitchell, and Antonio Leo, she is last seen badgering Don about rape allegations made about Hunter Golgi at the halfway point of the final chapter, Chapter 12, Love Hurts. Last Line Jadynn's last line was at the end of Chapter 11. She said, "Willy, Victor, don't start with her, it isn't worth it..." regarding Morgan yelling at Don about Matthew's concussion and Willy and Victor Arciolla intervening. Braxton Stout Last Appearance/Line Braxton very lastly appeared in the penultimate scene in the twelfth and final chapter, Love Hurts. Motell called the group over to read a note from Dakota Tester regarding the attack on Mr. Derr, and when he read that he still loved his girlfriend Meira Hotchkiss he said, "He still loves Meira..." Note that other than the people featured in the very last scene of the original chapters (Don, Troy Ernah, and Noah Rayman), Braxton is the last person to talk, except for Kayla's diary thoughts. David Pug Last Appearance/Line David's last scene is toward the end of the twelfth and final chapter, Love Hurts. Lola Shapiro is saying goodbye to the health class because it was their last day in-class with her. His last line is, "Thank God" regarding this. Matthew Mitchell Last Mention Matthew is last mentioned in Kayla's diary entry that Don was given by Troy Ernah and Noah Rayman in the closing lines of the twelfth and final chapter, Love Hurts. Kayla refers to when Don punched Matthew in Chapter 10 because he racially defamed CJ Buffland. Last Scene/Line Matthew's last scene was at the beginning of Chapter 11, being informed by Mr. Hotchkiss that he was suspended for defaming CJ Buffland. "What? It can't be. Please, no," is Matthew's last line, regarding his indefinite suspension. Morgan Mitchell Laurie Pourby Meira Hotchkiss Last Mention Meira is last mentioned when Motell reads the letter written by Dakota Tester in which he confessed that he still loved her. Last Scene Meira's last scene is midway through Chapter 11. She, Braxton, and David aid Don, Stephanie, Shelby, and Connor in translating Isabella Gregrow's conversation with Archie Pepples regarding Kayla. She doesn't talk in this scene. Last Line Meira's last line is in the beginning of Chapter 11. She says, "My dad did?" regarding the punishments given by Mr. Hotchkiss after Don and Matthew's gym brawl at the dance. Andre Gibbs Dan Crowning Last Mention Dan is last mentioned toward the end of the twelfth and final chapter, Love Hurts, when Don sarcastically threatens to find him and re-break Bryan Haskins' nose. Last Scene/Line Dan is last seen midway through Chapter 11. He is bewildered by Don's good grade in Chad Rullo's class, and he got a 74% on the test. His last line is, "But, how?" regarding this.